1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a balance scale that is designed to depict and teach the significance of the death, burial and resurrection of Jesus Christ and how the sacrifice of Jesus is available to save mankind from their sins.
2. Description of the Related Art
From a Christian perspective, Jesus Christ of Nazareth died on a cross to pay the penalty for the sins of mankind. For those who choose to believe, Jesus freed mankind from the bondage of sin. As it is written in the Gospel of John, Jesus said “It is finished” just before He died. Another form of this saying is “Paid in full!”
This invention demonstrates the redemptive work of Jesus Christ on a balance scale, showing that mankind's sin has been paid in full by Jesus' ransom sacrifice. Put another way, God's remedy for mankind's sin problem was the death of His own Son. God has accepted His Son's death as payment for everyone's sin, but if we refuse to accept Jesus' death by faith, then the penalty of our sins remains upon us and our sin debt is still counted against us, as demonstrated on the scale.
The self-righteousness of mankind is considered to be the equivalent of filthy rags in the eyes of our God, as it is written in the Book of Isaiah. Furthermore, it is written in the Book of Romans, “There is none righteous, no, not one.” Therefore, from a Christian perspective, we attain righteousness by having faith in the completed work of Jesus Christ. Through faith in Jesus Christ, the sin debt that was charged against us has been paid in full, and on a balance scale demonstration, the debt that was originally owed has been off-set by the payment made through the atoning death of Christ. Put another way, we have a debt that we cannot pay and Jesus paid a debt that He didn't owe. This is demonstrated in a visual perspective on a balance scale.